


You don't believe in God

by Razor_to_the_rosary



Series: Killjoys Never Die [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Medical Procedures, Pre-Killjoys (Danger Days)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razor_to_the_rosary/pseuds/Razor_to_the_rosary
Summary: Party Poison and Kobra Kid are surviving- like everyone else. They are doing much better than before though- Party often helps people, medically, in exchange for carbons or food. The only exception is the man that comes across their shed one morning, collapsing at the door.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Killjoys Never Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You don't believe in God

The sunlight filtered through the cloth 'curtains' only an hour after dawn. Party had woken up to see his brothers hair lit by the sun light a halo.  
Party sat up quietly, not wanting to wake Kobra, and stood to get some cans of power pup ready for them to eat. Two meals day, three if you're lucky, and usually they're some kinda mush or dog food.   
Whilst Party stood by the table (which was about 2 by 2 feet big) there was a sound of shuffled footsteps outside. Then a brief knock, before a thump, like someone collapsed by the door.

Party made his way to the door slowly, blaster in hand so he could shoot if there was a threat. He opened the door, cautiously looking down at the collapsed figure on the sand.

Party panicked for a few seconds when he saw blood- and lots of it- before calling for Kobra.

"Kobes! Come help me!" 

Party had put away his blaster and was already lifting the man when his brother appeared in the doorway, seemingly still half asleep.

"Wha...the fu?" Kobra muttered, blinking down at his brother

The brothers carried the stranger inside, placing him on the pool table in the first room, and Party grabbed the medical supplies from the tiny closet in the corner.  
They had alot of work to do.  
^^^

Kobra stood by the unconscious stranger as Party sat down in the deck chair, watching him breathe. Party closed his eyes, purposefully inhaling deeply, when he opened them his brother had turned to look at him.

"You should sleep." Kobra muttered, "You did really well." Party wanted to protest, but he was exhausted, so he decided to agree.

Party sat on the mattress in the other room, glancing around at the room. They had old flyers and posters, banned by BLI years ago, tacked on the walls, polaroids of the young brothers from when they once found an old polaroid camera. A small stack of ancient CDs sat in the corner, collecting dust because of the lack of a CD player. And a small perspex window covered with layers of heavy cotton tied to the top, and held back with ribbons when the curtains are open.

Party shucked off his boots and jacket then laid down, closing his eyes and falling alseep quickly. 

^^^  
When Party woke up, the light was dull, maybe evening, unless he slept through half the day and the whole night. He groggily sat up, squinting in the dimness, put his boots on then sat at the edge of the mattress for a moment, enjoying the quiet peace for a second more. There was warm light spilling from underneath the door, signalling that Kobra had the electric lamps on, maybe the candles lit too.

Party stood up, stretching his back and arms before reaching to open the door, stepping into the light, closing the door behind him.   
The electric lamp on the table and the candles flickering on the tiny shelf and the table were the source of the light.  
After looking for Kobra in both ends of the small shed, and not finding him in either end, Party opened the front door, finding his brother sitting on the sand outside. 

"Hey." Party muttered, smiling at Kobra when he looked up.

"Hey." Kobra replied, giving Party a small smile in return.

"Did the guy wake up whilst you were in there?" Party asked, knowing his brother likely left the room because he was overthinking, the anxiety overwhelming him.

"No. He might have whilst i was here, though, shit, sorry." Kobra started to get up, the worry that he had fucked something up and disappointed his brother clear on his face.

"No, sit down Kobes, its fine. Ill sit with the guy, you stay out here as long as you want."

Kobra nodded silently, settling back down on the sand, head lowered. Party sighed, going back inside the shed, closing the door quietly.  
He sat in the deck chair by the pool table, studying the guys features.

He definitely looked familiar, but he couldnt place a name. Now he was thinking about it, they didnt know if the guy, was a guy. He could be like Show Pony, neither guy or gal. Party decided to ask when the dude woke up.   
He had brown hair, unusual for a 'joy, and it looked like it used to be short, but had grown out for a couple months without a cut. Sharp jawline and high cheekbones- a pretty person, as Pony would say- he was definitely attractive.   
He wore a black shirt when he arrived, but it was ripped to shreds and covered in blood, so they cut it off him. He also had black skinny jeans and a green, sleeveless jacket, which was on the floor currently.  
They had to pull the jeans down a bit to get to his back, accessing the wounds there after a struggle with his clothes.  
He had been shot, multiple times, in the back. With an old gun, because Party had to remove the bullets that were sticking halfway out of his skin. Thankfully they weren't that deep, probably from far away, but Party's surpised he managed to get here from...where ever he came from.  
There was a small chance that this man was a brainwashed spy from the city- or a bot. But Party had a good feeling about him, a vibe.

When the guy woke up, Party would get awnsers, and check his wounds, maybe change the dressings, since he could see blood on the other side of them.

To be safe, he stood and crouched by the guy, feeling his pulse, then listening to his breathing. Both was good, so Party guessed his organs were pretty much fine- no organs with holes in. 

Roughly 20 minutes after Party had checked him, there was a tiny noise to Party's left, making him look over at the dude. His eyes were open, just a little, and his lips were parted, his breathing now shaky as if he was nervous.   
Party turned his whole body in the chair, staring at the dudes pained face.   
"Hey...do you want some water?" Party muttered, keeping his voice soft but loud enough to hear clearly. 

"Yes please." The dude whispered back, his voice scratchy and pained.

Party picked up a sealed bottle of clean water- stolen from the city- and not the treated rain water that they usually drink. This guy needed water, and the best type they could give him. The guy sat up enough to swallow, and let Party dribble a little water in his mouth, a bit more each time. 

"'Hanks." The dude whispered, going back to his original position, closing his eyes. 

"Are you willing to awnser some questions?" Party murmered, reaching forward to brush hair out of the dude's face.

"Yeah..."

"Name and pronouns?"

"Fun Ghoul, he/him." 

"Okay. Where did you come from?" 

"....the West. Shelter near The Nest, it collapsed...moved East, got shot..."

"Ooh...okay. Are you a desert baby or born in the city?" 

"City. Used to be a smuggler named Frank."

Party was too shocked to say anything. Out in the desert, peoples names were special- only the closest people knew their names, and you hardly ever shared it. 

"I-i know ya'll out here dont share names....but I already met you when i was going by Frank." Ghoul muttered, opening his eyes again to look at Party.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Imagine me as a citizen- all white clothes, short hair, that shit."

Party looked at Ghoul's face again, studying him until he had a clear picture. Frank....citizen of Battery City.  
Party looked into Ghoul's eyes again, realisation making his eyebrows raise, his jaw drop.

"Seriously? Frank...the one I sucked off for supplies outside Dr. Death's station?" 

Ghoul nodded, a small smile on his lips as he watched Party's eyes widen.

"...You look different in colour." Party muttered, frowning down at Ghoul.

"Ya..that's what i thought when i got my jacket." Ghoul muttered.

"Mmm...do you want some painkillers? We got some high strength ones for major injuries, and i think this counts."

"I.... if you have enough, yeah, it hurts alot, but im not gonna die just from the pain." 

Party nodded, standing to go over to the cabinet to get the ibuprofen, picking out 2 pills then going back to Ghoul. Party picked up the water again, and Ghoul lifted himself up with a grunt. Ghoul took the pills from Party and swallowed them quickly, settling down again after.  
Party laid down in his deck chair, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh....yeah...  
> That took a while but, yknow, its here now!   
> Lol i hope everyone is...okay...maybe not good, but not nessecarily bad, yknow.  
> Someone out there loves you- Eilis


End file.
